


kittens

by junxiao



Series: random fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: doyoung and taeyong are neighbors and they don't necessarily notice each other at first, but when taeyong gets kittens, he goes to a pet store and meets doyoung. they eventually start talking and doyoung comes over just to spend some time with them and it charms taeyong’s heart.





	kittens

"good morning world!" taeyong yawned as he looked out the window that gave him the pleasure of seeing seoul. he lived in a high status apartment block in the middle of seoul and was a rapping instructor for a company called MS Entertainment.

being the most experienced and successful trainer in the industry made him a lot of money hence why he bought this apartment for himself.

it was relatively small in comparison to the other apartments on his floor. taeyong chose the smaller one because it felt more homely.

his home was on the 3rd floor of the 10 floored complex with 4 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen/living room and a game room (which was supposed to be another bedroom but there was too many in the first place) and a balcony.

every morning taeyong would wake up and brush his teeth, all the normal stuff. then make himself breakfast, maybe watch some tv if he has spare time and then head out for work. this was all before 7am.

but one morning just before he was going to work, he heard the faint sound, a 'meow'. it was faint but taeyong’s ears picked it up.

'huh?' he scratched his head, 'why would they be cats out there?'

he thought it was his imagination but he went to check just in case it wasn't.

taeyong walked over to his balcony and saw nine small black kittens sitting in a box.

“oh my god!" he gasped and opened the door to his balcony with impressive speed.

"what are you guys doing here?" he cooed at the small kittens in the box, "your too young to be separated from your mother,"

he took the box in his hands and brought them inside, too focused on the kittens to realise there was someone watching him from the balcony next to him.

taeyong shut the balcony door and placed the kittens on the table while he found a rug to put them on.

obviously taeyong knew this was a bad idea because they could pee but they were in a cardboard box and he figured it was uncomfortable.

he laid the fluffy rug on the ground and one by one, placed the small kittens onto it.

he watched them for awhile before realising he had work, 'stupid, stupid taeyong,'.

he grabbed his phone that lay discarded on the floor and called up his boss to tell him he had a family emergency.

"hello, miss nam?"

"hello mr. lee, why did you call?"

"i'm sorry miss nam but i'm not going to be in today,"

"do you mind me asking why?"

"no, not at all. it's a family emergency," taeyong continued, "i should be back in two days time!"

"okay, thank you for letting me know. i'll tell the boys you won't be coaching them,"

"thank you miss nam, have a good day!"

"you too mr. lee," miss nam let out a small, breathy chuckle, "goodbye,"

"bye miss nam!"

and with that taeyong ended the call.

"now.. what to do with you guys," taeyong pondered on his thoughts, "obviously i'm not going to give you guys up, so i got to get food, toys and medical stuff,"

he made up his mind, today taeyong was going to go cat shopping.

he grabbed the cats and placed them on the floor next to the blanket so he could place it in the box.

once taeyong had done that, he placed all nine kittens in the box and made his way to the front door, where he picked up his keys and exited his house.

the new dad took his kittens to the elevator and down to the underground parking lot.

he unlocked his car with the keys and entered it. carefully he placed the cats on the passenger seat and strapped them in so they don't fall.

in less than 20 minutes he was parked and he entered the big pet store. there he found a cute worker and showed him the kittens.

"i have no idea what to get," taeyong paused looking at his feet, "can you help me?"

the worker laughed at taeyong’s shyness, "of course i can! that's what i'm here for!"

taeyong looked up with a smile, "do i need to get them chipped or something?

"yeah you will, but we can do that later" the worker explained, "follow me!"

taeyong followed the worker, who's name he later found out was doyoung.

doyoung stopped in font of the kitten food. "first we've got to get food," he said browsing the shelf in front of him.

"judging by their breed and fur type, i'd recommend this one," doyoung said pointing at some kitten food that read 'kittyflakes'.

"cheesy brand name," taeyong laughed, picked up three of the bags and placed it in the cart he'd got before hand.

"tell me about it," doyoung sighed with a smile, "now we need toys- wait how much do you earn on a daily basis?"

"how forward of you," taeyong teased.

"only because i need to know how much your willing to spend!" he defended himself.

"i was one teasing," taeyong laughed, "i make maybe around 6 million won a day?"

"damn okay," doyoung laughed, "what's your work?"

taeyong smiled, "i train idols to rap and instruct them for MS Entertainment,"

"woah, congrats!" doyoung said with a shocked face.

taeyong blushed, "thanks,"

as they walked to the next isle, taeils eyes happened to wonder to doyoung’s butt which was surprisingly round for an asian (a/n: just want to clear this up; i don't mean it in a bad way but some asians butts are really flat.. i mean look at taeyongs-). the black ripped jeans he wore hugged him in all the right places. the black top he wore was tight on his arms but looked good nevertheless.

doyoung cheered once they arrived in the toy isle, "now the toys!"

the boys loud voice shook taeyong out of his trance and he chuckled at his reaction to the toys.

"choose as many as you want..-" taeyong trailed off.

he bowed, "-oh, it's doyoung, my names doyoung!"

"hi doyoung! my names taeyong!" taeyong bowed back.

"you said i could choose as many as i thought necessary right?" taeyong hummed at his question.

doyoung’s face lit up and he started scanning over the toys and the things for them to climb on.

in the end doyoung chose about thirty things in total, "now to get them blankets and beds, vaccinated and chipped,"

"okay," taeyong sighed.

"you okay taeyong hyung?" doyoung learnt that taeyong was older when they were talking.

taeyong smiled tiredly, "yeah i'm fine doyoung, just tired!"

"why don't you go to sleep, i'll take care of these little ones!" taeyong smiled at doyoung’s idea and as sat down in the waiting room of the pet store.

taeyong eventually fell asleep and woke up in the same seat a few hours later.

the only difference being there was a body next to him, doyoung.

"did you sleep well?" doyoung asked him, not looking up from the kittens he was staring at.

"yeah i did," taeyong said following the youngers gaze.

"you should get going now, the shops closing up!" doyoung smiled and stood up.

"oh okay," taeyong gave a small smile in return, and stood up.

taeyong didn't even notice at first but he started falling from still being sleepy.

taeyong started falling in slow motion and closed his eyes when he thought he was going to hit the ground, but the impact never came and he opened his eyes.

as he opened his eyes he saw doyoung, his face only inches away from his own.

"hyung you should be more careful," the younger said as he pulled him up.

taeyong blushed, "sorry, i'm still a little sleepy,"

"it's okay," doyoung paused, "can i.. maybe... have your number?"

taeyong blushed again, "yeah of course! let me pay first,"

doyoung and taeyong walked over to the cashing area, taeil purchased all of the items.

after he had done that, doyoung held his phone out and taeyong typed his number into the other phone, saving himself as kitten boy in the process.

"text me!" taeyong smiled as he picked up the kittens sleeping in the box and all the kittens stuff.

taeyong walked out the door only looking back once he opened the door, he waved and exited the shop.

"oh my god he's hot," taeyong mumbled into his hands once he got into his car. he turned on the car, remembering to buckle the kittens in.

he made his way home singing songs and being in a relatively good mood apart from being tired.

it was 5pm when he left the shop and it was 9am when he arrived, taeil gasped on realising he had been the shop for 8 hours.

once he arrived at his apartment complex, he grabbed all of the stuff he had bought and took them to the elevator. he struggled getting them all but then someone else's arm came into view.

taeyong looked up is surprise and gasped once he saw it was doyoung.

taeyong placed a hand over his heart, "you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"you really don't know? i thought you only pretending to not know who i was but you really don't know? well it's okay," he laughed, "i'm doyoung, your next door neighbour!"

"huh? you are? which number?"

"53,” kun said, “your 54, right?"

"yeah i am!"

"this is so strange, how come i've never met you before?"

"you work from like 7:30am till 6pm right? and i work from 8am till 8pm, our times don't really work,"

"how'd you know that?"

"the walls are thin, so i hear you taking to your boss a lot since you talk pretty loud on the phone,"

"they're thin?"

"mhm"

"oh, i didn't realise,"

"i figured you didn't, anyway my arms are hurting, let's go put these away,"

taeyong nodded and locked his car before walking to the elevator, doyoung by his side.

the elevator ride was silent and strangely slow compared to earlier this morning, maybe there was an accident on it?

"since you live here, you must be rich. you get payed an awful lot for working at a pet store,"

doyoung laughed, "taeyong hyung! the pet store is mine,"

"oh..!"

"cute," doyoung said quietly, taeyong pretended to not hear it but the light blush on his cheeks gave it away.

the two exited the elevator and made their way over to taeyong’s apartment, "here we are," he said as he unlocked the front door with his keys.

"nice place," doyoung said as he stepped inside. taeyong replied with a thanks and he placed the kittens on the table again.

"will you help me set everything up?" taeyong asked.

"yeah sure," doyoung replied.

putting the bags down, doyoung grabbed the kitten milk from one of the bags and pored it in a bottle, "these baby's need to be fed first, why don't you do that while i start putting everything together?"

"okay!"

while taeyong was busy with the kittens, doyoung grabbed the bags and started taking everything out. he made sure to put the food and treats out of reach from the kittens. when he finished putting the food away, he put the toys in a little basket.

"i'm done!" doyoung said turning back around.

taeyong turned around, mouth gasped open, "already?"

"yup, i've gotta get back to my own cat, sorry," doyoung said as he stood up from on the small seat in the middle of taeyong’s living room.

"it's okay," taeil said.

"do you want to come over tomorrow? i'll be here all day!" taeyong asked.

doyoung thought for a second, "yeah i'll come over! it might be a little late though.."

"that's fine, see you tomorrow!" taeyong called as doyoung walked out the door.

the next day doyoung came over at 8pm. they talked for a while and played with the kittens.

doyoung brought his own cat in too, it was black with a white spot on top of its head, it almost looked like the kittens mother.

doyoung said it would be good for the kittens to have an older figure with them as they grow older.

a few months passed since taeyong and doyoung first met at the pet store and from then they met everyday. doyoung stayed over at taeyong’s a few times and vice versa.

they had become best friends in such a short amount of time. they had both become very fond of each other.

but one more than the other.

taeyong liked doyoung, there was no denying it. he knew himself.

he'd had enough of hiding his feelings one day and said to himself, "your gonna ask that boy out!"

and that was exactly going to do. today was the day. today the older was going to confess.

he was nervous but exited, but a lot of things could go wrong and he didn't like that yet he thought of all the benefits of him telling the younger instead, like him liking taeyong back.

doyoung showed up unannounced a hour later after he made the promise to himself.

"hey taeyong hyung!" doyoung said as he walked in. the kittens have now gotten bigger and started running around, they ran over to doyoung when he opened the door and all collectively scratched his leg like a greeting.

"hello my sunshines," doyoung said as he looked down at the kittens. taeyong pouted at the nickname, he had always longed to be called that by doyoung.

"hello johnny, yuta, taeil, jaehyun, sicheng, jungwoo, doyoung, mark and donghyuck," he greeted them for the second time, picking some up and the others left running around at his feet.

"hey doyoung, i've got something to tell you," taeyong said playing with the sleeves on his sweater after sitting down on the sofa.

doyoung joined him, "what is it?"

"i.." taeyong started, "i like you,"

"me too,"

"huh?"

"i like you too hyung,”

taeyong smiled widely and started waking to the younger. doyoung placed the kittens down and opened his arms for the smaller.

it was then when doyoung and taeyong wordlessly decided they were going to raise the kittens together.


End file.
